Blood connections
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy Flynn's life dramatically changed after the appearance of the unknown woman. (Please read and review) - Young Shandy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I thought about this idea long ago. In this story there are no Provenza, Rusty or someone else. But they will be in later chapters. Here, Sharon and Andy still not know each other. The story will be 25 years ago. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **25 Years ago**_

 _ **November 12, 1991**_

* * *

It was a wonderful night. Despite the strong wind that was warning of a coming storm. Andy Flynn got up from the couch and close all windows. He sighed wearily and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. He sipped his water and thought. For all experienced so far. His life was not easy at all. He had a little daughter who had to take care after his split with his wife. "Marriage, children ..." he muttered, and walked back into the living room. Before he dreamed to have a wife and many children, but now everything seemed quite different and difficult. His daughter Nicole was quite capricious child and she felt as though hatred of his father somewhat. At least Andy thought so. Maybe Nicole couldn't stand that her mother has abandoned her and her father. Andy leaned back and closed his eyes. He'd said he would raise his little daughter despite all difficulties. Six months ... It'd been six months since his separation. He was an excellent police officer, but his life was not as easy as thought his colleagues and friends. He had no one to himself that supports him. His parents had died and he was alone with his daughter. But whatever happens, he didn't want to fall in love again. His only support was Nicole. Nicole was sleeping in her room. It was about 2:00 at night. The storm was strong and Andy couldn't sleep. He took a book and began to read. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. Andy put the book down on the table and looked at his watch.

"Who can be so late?" Although it was too late, he cautiously opened the door and his eyes widened. Before him stood a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes. The woman was breathing hard and breathless. Andy looked at her a few minutes in silence.

"Hello?" he said, confused. The woman leaned against his door. She had bloody scars on her arm.

"You should ... You must help me. Please ..." She said quietly, almost breathless. Andy didn't know what to do right now. It was midnight and before him was completely unknown woman who wanted help. Andy was a very good person with a good heart. He didn't want to close the door and put her away.

"To help you?" Andy asked, more confused than ever. He really didn't know what to do. The woman had no the strength to answer. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand with her bloody hand. Andy just watching her. Suddenly she fell to the floor. Initially, Andy thought she makes a joke, but later he realized it was no joke. He quickly picked her up from the floor. The woman struggled to stay upright.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, looking into her green eyes. He couldn't believe what happened tonight. The woman looked up and managed to look in his brown eyes. She seemed to find peace. His eyes were full of warm hope.

"I'm fine." she replied softly. Andy looked at her carefully.

"No, you don't look good. I'll help you." he said insistently and picked her up. He carefully took her into the living room and made her sit on the couch. He immediately went to close the door, which was still open. He quickly returned to her. Her hands trembled, her whole body was trembling.

"Well, do you want a glass of water?" he asked solicitously and kindly. The strange woman nodded slightly. Andy quickly went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. She drank the water. Andy looked at her questioningly and he wondered who actually is she and why she just knocked on his door in this stormy night.

"You're bleeding." He looked at her bloody hand and then his hand that was stained by her blood. The woman sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry, I ...-" Andy hushed quietly and went to get some stuff to clean up the blood. After a few minutes, he cleaned her bleeding hand and sat beside her. The woman smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to bother you. I didn't want to knock an unfamiliar door at midnight, but I really needed help and didn't know where to go and what to do." she said apologetically, but Andy stopped her.

"Come on, stop apologizing. I understand. Furthermore, I wouldn't have left a young woman like you who needs my help." he winked with a smile. "Even though you have to go to the doctor. Hmm ... How did this happen? Why do you want help? What happened? Oh, what's your name? Oh and sorry that I interrogate you as a suspect. It is influenced by my profession, perhaps." he said playfully. The woman laughed. She cleared her throat.

"My name is Sharon. ''

"Oh, very nice name. My name is Andy." The woman nodded with a smile and continued, "I'm really sorry to bother you so late. Basically, I would never ask for help from a stranger, but now ... My hand was bleeding because I broke a window of nerves." Andy looked at her confused.

"You broke the window? Of nerves?"

"Yes, it may seem strange, but I'm very angry because ... my husband is a big drunkard. He hardly ever comes home and I'm alone with my kids. My kids are small. I have a 5 years old daughter and have a son born a few months ago." Andy listened carefully. It seemed sad story, but he was accustomed to all this from his own life.

"And what happened?" he asked. Sharon took a deep breath and continued. "Actually, in the beginning it was good, but when I got pregnant, my husband - Jack ... He was very angry. I understand that he doesn't want children, but I wanted my child. I couldn't have an abortion. And after a few years., somehow, overnight he returned again drunk and I ... I was back with him. When he realized I was pregnant with our son, he was furious. I didn't know what to do. But I knew that I am a loving mother. I not gave up my children. I love them." Her eyes filled with tears. Andy wiped her tears with his thumb. He didn't know why, but there was something special about this woman that made him be so concerned about her.

"Tonight, he again came home drunk. We argued. Like I said, I broke the window with my hand. I was grateful that my children were with my sister. My parents died. I have only sister." Sharon said, looking into his brown eyes. Andy sighed wearily and hugged her comfortingly.

"Well, I understand everything. I'm sorry, but I have the same problems." Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Andy took a deep breath and replied, "Well, I divorced my wife before six months. I have a tough life. I have a 5 years old little daughter, which I have to take care. I have a sister, but she is abroad. My parents also died. I'm alone with my daughter. I'm trying to handle it, but not so easy. " Sharon nodded slightly and took his hand.

"Sorry Andy." Andy smiled and squeezed her hand.

"The wounds are closed, it doesn't hurt, don't worry. I worry about you. But why didn't you divorce this man?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"I tried, but I had to be with him for the kids. But after everything that happened I handed divorce. I hope this whole nightmare to end soon." Andy nodded slightly.

"Sharon, you really should see a doctor. If you want, I'll go with you." Sharon smiled.

"No, please. You have to be with your daughter. I'm sure she loves you very much." Andy smiled and nodded slightly.

"It is. I'm her only support. But sometimes I think she hates me because I parted with her mother."

"I understand. It's hard for the kids. But ... Why did you divorce her?" Andy closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Sharon, actually, it's a long story. I can't tell you everything." Sharon nodded slightly. She looked at her watch and stood up. Andy stood before her.

"Where are you going?"

"Andy, I need to go back home. My children need me." Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, if this man do something to you?" Sharon shook her head.

"No, Andy. Don't worry. He can't do anything to me. But I have to go." She quickly walked to the door.

"Sharon, I ..." She turned to him.

"Yes?" Andy couldn't find the words.

"Forget." Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for your help. Good night or morning." she said and left. Andy closed the door tightly. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. This strange woman in the middle of the night ... He seemed to have fallen in love with her. But he didn't know who she was and where she lived. He didn't have her address or phone number. How he would see her again? "The only thing he knew was her name -" Sharon. "

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ ** _This is the second chapter. I hope you like it. In the next chapter will jump after 25 years. Please review and let me know what you think._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sharon walked quickly to her sister's house. The storm was strong. She hoped to arrive quickly, but tonight she was grateful to the unknown man - Andy. She quickly entered the building. Her sister Natalie opened the door and was surprised to see her sister with a bandaged hand.

"My God! Sharon, what happened?" she asked anxiously. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Please, Natalie, don't ask me. I want to take my children and have to go back home." Sharon went to the children's room, but Natalie took her hand.

"Sharon, you again argued with this Jack, right?" Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Natalie, please. '"

"Sharon, I'm your sister. I really worry about you. This Jack is a complete idiot! I still can't understand why you didn't divorce him." Her sister shouted. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Natalie, I beg you. I told you that I was with him just for the kids. ''

"Oh my God, Sharon. That man was furious when he learned that you're pregnant. It's just a drunkard, nothing more. He was never a father to Emily nor poor Ricky. You remember very well that a few months ago when Ricky was born, he wasn't around and furthermore was even more furious." Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. Her sister was right. But she had no choice.

"Natalie, you can't believe what happened tonight." Her sister looked at her confusedly and questioningly. She closed the door tightly and the two went into the living room and sat down on the couch to talk.

"Sharon, you're scaring me. You want a glass of water?" Sharon nodded slightly. She needed a glass of water because she felt that her throat was dry. A few minutes later, Natalie returned with a glass of water. Sharon recalled the moment that the unknown man named Andy, gave her a glass of water. She smiled slightly. Her sister looked at her carefully. Sharon left her glass on the table.

"Well, tell me what's happening." Natalie insisted. Sharon took a deep breath.

"That night, Jack came back drunk. I don't know how or why, but we again began to argue. ''

"This is not something new." frowned her sister.

"Natalie, don't interrupt me, please." Sharon cleared her throat and continued, "My hand is bandaged because I broke a window just dropped my nerves and didn't know what I do. At this point I went outside. I was exhausted and tired. I needed help. I didn't know where to go and what to do. I wanted to come to you, but I had no strength. I went into one building and knocked on completely unfamiliar door. Can you imagine? I don't know why I did that. I could come to you, but maybe fate made me do this. And I knocked on that door in the middle of the night. When the door opened I didn't know what to say. But the man was so polite. His name is Andy. He bandaged my hand. He helped me through this difficult time. I'm grateful for that. We talked quite long. He also told me that he has the same meaningless life like mine. He'd divorced his wife six months ago and has a little daughter as Emily. Natalie, I don't know why, but when I looked into the brown eyes of this strange man, though I felt calm." Natalie listened carefully. She smiled and took her hand.

"Sharon, you're in love with this man?" Sharon's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Natalie. Of course not. He just helped me. Besides, whatever happens, I'm still married woman and I wouldn't have fallen in love with a stranger in the middle of the night." Sharon said firmly and went into the other room to take her children. She took her little baby in her arms. Her little daughter Emily took her hand.

"Mom, we're going home, right?" Sharon smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"That's right, honey. We're going home." Emily smiled.

"Mom, Dad is home already, right?" Sharon sighed wearily and sadly looked at her daughter. She didn't know what to say. Their father was just a drunkard who doesn't care for his children as a father. However, Sharon hid her pain.

"Yes, now let's go." Natalie stood by the door. She kissed the little Ricky and Emily.

"Sharon, beware. If there is anything ..."

"I thank you." Sharon hugged her sister and left with her children. On the other hand, Andy couldn't find a place. He constantly thought about Sharon. He'd seen her only once, but he'd fallen in love with her. It was almost 6 am. Andy went into his daughter Nicole's room and kissed her cheek. He stroked her hair with a smile. Nicole slowly opened her eyes with a slight yawn. She smiled and kissed her father.

"Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning, honey. How are you feeling?" Nicole smiled.

"I'm fine. Dad, you know, last night I heard a loud noise." Andy looked at her and took her in his lap.

"What noise?"

"I don't know, maybe because of the storm, but if someone crying for help." Andy sighed slightly and realized that this is perhaps Sharon. He kissed Nicole on the forehead.

"Well, if you don't want to be late for kindergarten, let's get ready." Andy began to tickle his little daughter before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Sharon returned home with Emily and Ricky. She immediately saw Jack, who was sleeping on the couch. She sighed wearily and shook her head.

"Mom, Dad why sleep here?" Emily asked.

"I don't know dear, must have been tired and asleep here. Come on, you'll be late for the kindergarten." Sharon put Ricky in the baby stroller. They went to the kindergarten. Passed several days. Andy didn't know what to do. He wanted to forget Sharon, but he couldn't forget her beautiful green eyes, nor the way she looked at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back. He didn't have her address or phone number.

"Sharon, where I'll find you? How will I see you again?" he muttered quietly. He was cursed the moment he hadn't asked for her phone number and now he was losing hope. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He hoped that this is again Sharon. But for his great regret was his friend Louie Provenza, who was also a police officer. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Provenza asked confused.

"It's a long story. ''

"Hey, Flynn, what happens? You wait for someone else?" Andy sighed wearily and replied, "Yeah, maybe." His friend looked at him questioningly.

"Andy, we are very old friends. If you want, you share with me. Why are you so thoughtful?" Andy took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't believe what happened last night. There was a big storm and I couldn't sleep. I was thinking. I decided to read a book, but suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was very late, but I decided to open my door. And then I saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes, very beautiful, which asked me for help. Her hand was bleeding and she was breathing hard. I couldn't leave her so. Then I bandaged her hand and we talked a long time. She told me that she has hard life. Her husband is a drunkard and she is alone with her two children. Honestly, I ... I don't know, but I saw her for the first time, I fell in love with him. I know it seems weird. But it Louie, is the truth. I love this woman named Sharon." Provenza's eyes widened.

"Wait ... What? You're in love with this woman? You're seen her for the the first time." Andy sighed.

"Yeah, I saw her first and perhaps the last time, because I don't know where she is now. I don't have her address or her phone number. She was just like a dream." Louie Provenza nodded and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Andy. I'm sure you'll see her again. You know, where does she work?" Andy shook his head.

"No. I told you I don't know anything." He shrugged. No one, however, still not knowing that Sharon is also a police officer like them. While Andy was thinking where's Sharon, she again argued with Jack.

"Jack, you know, now I got tired. I can't stand more this false marriage." Sharon yelled. Jack grabbed her arm hard.

"What do you mean Sharon? Why is false marriage?" Jack looked at her with anger. Sharon pulled away angrily.

"You've never been a real husband or a father. A few months ago, when Ricky was born, you again wasn't around. Emily constantly was asking about her father. But you, as always, was in the a pub with your friends. And you'll always be a drunkard. That will not change, ever!" Sharon yelled louder.

"Sharon, stop!" Jack shouted. Emily wept quietly in her room, listening her parents's disputes. Little Ricky also wept. Although Emily was just 5 years old, she took care of her little brother.

"What do you want from me Sharon?" Jack said angrily.

"You want to know? Okay. I want a divorce! Just divorce!" Sharon said firmly, her eyes blazing with anger. Jack laughed.

"You're crazy! That will never happen, I'll not give you a divorce!"

"You're obliged Jack, because I can't be with someone who doesn't even want his children. ''

"I love my children." Jack said urgently.

"Oh, stop this nonsense." Sharon said sarcastically. Jack took his jacket and left. Sharon sighed wearily and went to the nursery, hearing the cries of her little baby. Sharon entered the room and saw Emily, who also wept holding her little brother in her arms. Sharon give them a big hug and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, Emily, don't cry dear. I'll always be with you, whatever happens." Sharon reassured her and took Ricky in her arms.

The next morning, Andy was having breakfast with his little daughter Nicole. He smiled softly.

"Come on honey, hurry up. You'll be late. ''

"Okay Dad." Nicole frowned. Andy sighed wearily. Since he himself was raising his daughter, it was difficult, but he was calm, although in his thoughts were only Sharon. A few minutes later, he and Nicole arrived at the kindergarten. To his greatest happiness, Sharon was also there with Emily. He turned to her.

"Sharon. You're here. I can't believe it." Sharon sighed.

"Yes, I hadn't imagined that you'd be here." She looked at Nicole.

"Hello dear."

"Hello." Nicole smiled.

"Your daughter is very pretty." Sharon said with a smile.

"Thank you, but your daughter is like you." Andy said quietly. Sharon nodded slightly. They kissed their children. Emily and Nicole went along with their teachers. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"I thought I would never see you. You can't imagine how much I thought of you. Sharon, I was afraid that I would never see you. But you're here now in front of me." He hugged her tight. That doesn't surprise Sharon. She hugged him hard. He stroked her face and looked into her green eyes with love.

"Sharon, I love you. It may seem strange, but I love you, from the moment I saw you." Sharon smiled sadly.

"I love you too, Andy. So much. I don't believe to be in love with an unknown man who I saw only once, but now ... Everything's so different. Yes, I love you too." she admitted. Together they went to his apartment. Again they talked long, Sharon told everything about her life, that she's also a police officer, which surprised Andy, but he loved her and would love her forever. Somehow, to the surprise of both, between them happen something they would never think. Andy kissed her gently, slowly, until the kiss became more passionate and more passionate. Somehow she succumbed to this man who was still a stranger to her. And now she blame herself, thinking that she made a mistake because she is a married woman.

"No, we made a huge mistake. It's not supposed to happen." Sharon said with tears in her eyes. Andy shushed softly and rubbed her back.

"Sharon, we love each other, it was not a mistake. I want to be with you because I love you." he said quietly, wiping her tears. But Sharon backed away.

"No, Andy. It was a mistake. I am a married woman and a police officer. I can't. '"

"Sharon, I love you. This man doesn't love. It was never real husband nor a father. I want to be with you. We can be a family with our children." he said plaintively. Sharon took a deep breath and looked into his brown eyes sadly with love.

"Andy, I love you, but I can't do this, forgive me. I can't be with you, sorry. Forgive me." Sharon said crying and left. Andy leaned against the wall thoughtfully. But despite everything, he wouldn't give it up just like that. Sharon quickly returned home, where she had her sister Natalie, who was with Emily and Ricky. She threw the keys and sat down beside his sister in the the living room. Natalie looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, what's up? You don't look good." Sharon sighed.

"No, don't ask me please."

"Sharon, actually, I should give you a note. From Jack." She handed her her note. Sharon took the note and read it.

 _"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I can't continue like this. Maybe you're right. I'm not a good father. Sorry, I had to leave. - Jack "_ Sharon crushes the paper angrily.

"Sharon, this man leave you and your children." Natalie said sternly. Sharon sighed wearily and went into the nursery. Natalie, however, didn't know what happened to her sister. A few weeks later, Andy knew he would never see Sharon - the love of his life. On the other hand, Sharon felt ill and vomited constantly. She was afraid of the consequences, but she was convinced that she is pregnant with Andy's child. Her sister, Natalie looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, something happens to you. Why do you constantly puke?" Sharon sighed wearily and thoughtfully.

"Natalie, I'm afraid, but ... I think I'm pregnant." Her sister's eyes widened.

"What? Again from that damn Jack?" Natalie asked angrily. Sharon shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. Natalie, I have to confess something. A few weeks ago, I was with Andy ... We slept together, but that was only once. I didn't know that everything would be turn over. I'm pregnant with his child." Her sister didn't know what to say.

"Sharon, you ... Well, he knows?" Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"No, he doesn't know and will never know. I told him I didn't want to see him more as I'm a married woman ...-"

"But, Sharon, you're pregnant with his child. He has a right to know." Natalie interrupted sharply.

"No, Natalie. I don't know what I would do with this child, but he'll never understand. Never."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** **This is the third chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _ **25 years later**_

 _ **July 21, 2016**_

* * *

During all these years, Sharon lived with a big emptiness in her heart. Her life was like a theater in which she was in the main role. She still clearly, could remember what had happened 25 years ago. That stormy night in which she knocked on the door of a stranger to her - Andy and with whom she was together.

Even once, she knew that she'd made a huge mistake, a mistake for which she now regretted. She'd never seen Andy more nor had told him that she was pregnant with his child. She lived with remorse. She should tell him about their child, but she'd made the biggest mistake in the day that she'd left her newborn baby.

She couldn't forgive herself that she'd left her defenseless baby. She hadn't told Andy, or at least she wasn't able to tell him, or at last she had no the courage to do that. 25 years ago, she was in shock, knowing about her pregnancy that she expected a child from a man with whom she'd been only once and he was still a stranger to her.

Today, after 25 years, everything in her life was different. She was a strong woman, with a brilliant career, although her meaningless life with Jack. He hadn't changed. She was with him only because her children Emily and Ricky, but they already lived in New York and she was determined to divorce Jack. He never was a good husband or father. Just a drunkard.

Today was her first day in the department and she was pretty excited about it. But she still didn't know that today, her whole life will change radically.

On the other hand, Andy's life, also was not colored. He was trying to forget that night, and Sharon, the woman he loved from the first moment in which he'd seen. His support, his daughter - Nicole, now was living abroad and visited her father during the holidays. He felt lonely, and he had no idea that he had another child. Knowing that today the whole team must be on the crime scene, he quickly prepared and went to the place where was Lieutenant Provenza, his friend, and was waiting with impatience.

Lieutenant Provenza looked at his watch in anticipation. Detective Sykes and detective Sanchez questioned the suspects, while Lieutenant Tao examined the dead body. When Provenza saw that Andy arrives with quick steps he stood before him.

"We're waiting for you forever! Where have you been?" he asked tersely. Andy rolled his eyes, and walked angrily to the dead body. Then he turned to Provenza.

"Look, I don't want to argue. I'm not in the mood. By the way, where are chief Taylor and Captain Raydor?" Provenza looked at his watch.

"Every moment they have to be here."

Just then, chief Taylor and Captain Sharon Raydor arrived at the place. Lieutenant Provenza immediately came to them while Andy Flynn stayed with Lieutenant Tao.

"You're late Captain." he noted sternly. Sharon sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I'm sorry, actually ...-"

"No, please. I don't want explanations right now. Right now we investigate a very important case. Excuse me." Sharon and chief Taylor looked at each other.

"Lieutenant Provenza, you very well know that Captain Raydor will head the department." Taylor interrupted sharply. Provenza nodded slightly.

"I know well and this is her first time here. '"

"Lieutenant, excuse me, but I would like to see all my colleagues before we start work." Sharon added quietly with a slight smile. Provenza looked at her sternly.

"Well, if you want." Sharon walked slowly to the place of the victim. She still didn't see Andy as he her. She knelt in front of the dead body, when Lieutenant Tao told her everything. Andy looked at the woman, unaware that she was Sharon. He didn't see her face, but if he knew that voice as she spoke. Andy came to Provenza and asked softly, "Hey, she'll head the department, right?" Provenza nodded slightly.

"Yes, exactly. Honestly, I don't like this woman." Andy looked at Provenza and laughed.

"Why? She's ugly?" Provenza rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"No, she is beautiful, but her character is peculiar. You'll find out soon."

"I can't wait." Andy replied with a grin, expecting at any moment, he could see her face.

Sharon stood up and turned slightly with face against Andy. Suddenly her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she sees. It was Andy - the same man. Andy looked at her coldly. It was Sharon, his love. She was going to head the department, to his surprise.

The past was back in front of their eyes. They looked at each other in silence as Andy approached her.

"Sharon." he said quietly, looking at her bright green eyes. Sharon couldn't say anything. Her eyes filled with tears, but her gaze was cool and stringent, trying to conceal that they know each other. She handed him her hand.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." Andy looked at her hand. He squeezed her hand, realizing that she wants to hide their past for the sake of their careers.

"Lieutenant Andy Flynn." He said the same strict and cool way. Fortunately, none of their colleagues had no suspicions and Sharon was grateful for that. But Provenza, however, carefully was looking at them, knowing that they know each other in some way. But he also didn't know that she was his friend's love.

Sharon and Andy behaved rather oddly with each other. Even they didn't know how to behave. Especially Sharon, who wanted to conceal that they know each other. That was another problem for her. Now she had to confront her past, which actually haunted her for 25 years. And she had to live and protect a teenager - Rusty with whom she constantly had problems. But she had no choice. She still believed that Rusty could change. It was her duty. Maybe he behaved so because of his mother. And every time she looked at Rusty, she remembered the moment she'd left her little baby. Somehow, she was attached to this aggressive teenager who constantly told her that she was not his mother. But Sharon was strong and hard. She could help him, whatever happens.

* * *

The same day, Sharon was sitting in her new office, looking at several important documents along with detective Sykes. Lieutenant Provenza sat at his desk in anger.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked detective Sanchez, grinning.

"Nothing. I just don't like Captain Raydor's rules."

"This is her first time here. Relax." said Tao. Provenza turned his head and looked at Andy, who stared at the Sharon's office.

"Hey, Flynn, why are you looking at there? And why didn't you say anything about her? Well, how is your new boss?" Provenza asked sarcastically. But Andy didn't answer. He was lost in his thoughts. 25 years - it was not easy. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked to the office, determined to talk to her. He had to talk to Sharon at any cost.

"Captain, can we talk?" he asked completely professionally, but hard. She wasn't surprised, and nodded slightly. Detective Sykes took the folders and left. Sharon and Andy looked at each other in silence again. Sharon got up and stood in front of him. She stood in front of her past. 25 years - yes, that was not easy.

"Sharon, I can't believe that you ...- '"

"Don't say anything. Let's not talk anything lieutenant. ''

"Sharon, I ...- ''

"Captain Raydor." she corrected quickly. Andy sighed wearily and took her hand.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I can't pretend that I don't know you. It's you. I'm looking for you for 25 years and finally you're here. I can't believe it. Sharon, 25 years." he said quietly. Sharon bit her lip and looked into his brown eyes. She still had feelings for him, anyway. But if she had to tell him about their child?

"Andy, I beg you. Let's hide all this from our colleagues." She looked at him imploringly.

"Sharon, I see. Well, I'll hide everything, but I love you and always will love you. You're still married to that Jack?" Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"I'll file a divorce soon. I was with him only because of Emily and Ricky, but they are now in New York."

"That's nice. My daughter Nicole is abroad and she visits me during the holidays. But I feel very lonely without you. Sharon 25 years. I can't live without you. Without you I'm like a living corpse." Sharon smiled sadly. She felt that now is the time in which she must tell him about their child. He had a right to know. But he would blame her, so that she left their child and he would be right. She was a loving mother and she still didn't know how she did that.

"Andy, 25 years ago, I told you I don't want to see you after that night we spent together in your apartment. Yes, I said it. I didn't expect this to happen since we've been together only once." Andy looked at her quizzically and confusedly.

"Sharon, I don't understand. What happened?" Sharon took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Andy, I realized I'm pregnant. I couldn't tell you this, or at least I didn't have the courage to do that. But I gave birth to a boy ..." Andy's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute ... We have a child? But, Sharon, how can you hide it from me 25 years?" Sharon rolled her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Forgive me. My sister, Natalie, told me to tell you, but I didn't want to do that. I couldn't. I was too young. I'm sorry." Andy fell into shock. He didn't know what to do.

"Sharon, we have a son. I understand it 25 years later. And ... Where is our son? Where is he? You told Jack that he is his son?" Andy asked angrily. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"No, Andy. Jack doesn't know anything. Because I ... I abandoned my son when he was born." Sharon said crying. It was another blow to Andy. He couldn't believe that Sharon that this loving mother abandoned their son. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon, tell me that you didn't do it." Sharon wept loudly and hugged him without thinking about anything else. She'd waited too long - 25 years. Andy hugged her comfortingly, but he was still angry.

"Sharon, how can you abandon our son? How is this possible? '"

"Andy, forgive me. You have no idea how sorry I am. I'm trying to find my son 25 years, but I can't. I want to return my son to me. Help me. Andy, help me find my son. I beg you . Forgive me." she prayed loudly. Andy swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I promise you, we'll find our son at all costs. But Sharon, as I love you, I'll never forgive you." he said firmly and left the office. Sharon sat at her desk crying. He was right. She didn't have to hide it all 25 years. Andy sat at his desk thoughtfully. The whole team looked at him but he didn't care about anyone.

* * *

In the evening, Sharon came home more exhausted than ever. She walked into the living room and saw Rusty, who was preparing for his exams. She sat beside him and looked at him.

"Well, you come earlier, Sharon." he remarked sarcastically.

"Rusty, why you should behave so rudely with me?" Rusty threw his pen on the notebook and looked at her angrily.

"Because I want to get out of here. You're not my mother, and besides, I don't have to live with a stranger." Sharon immediately grabbed his hand.

"Rusty, I'm not a stranger. I'm the person who can help you. Don't forget it."

"Yes, certainly, Captain." He went to his room. Sharon sighed wearily. She didn't have only problems with Rusty. Her past had come back. Now, she was convinced that Andy will be able to find their son. This was their secret.

Despite everything, however, she still couldn't believe that she hid this terrible truth 25 years. Now, the only thing she wanted was to find her son, nothing else. Whatever happens, at any cost.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it. Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Tonight, Sharon couldn't sleep. Her past had returned back and she didn't know what to do. Andy, the man with whom she was once, but her heart still belonged to him. She loved Andy, but she knew that he would never forgive her. She was hiding that they have a child and worst - that she'd abandoned their son.

She sighed wearily, took off her glasses and went to the kitchen for a glass of white wine as only it could to calm her now. She took the cup, but her hands were shaking. She bit her lip, swallowed the lump in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know how she feels. She needed Andy's support right now. _25 years later ..._ she thought. It was not easy. She longed for the day she will find her son.

Fortunately, Rusty slept in his room and she could be alone for a little while. She sighed wearily, remembering how many problems there are with Rusty and now with Andy. She felt more helpless than ever. But she loved this teenager who was like a son to her. She just could imagine her son that she'd abandoned.

Sharp knock on the door made her startle, and she dropped the cup on the floor. She cautiously walked toward the door, ignoring the broken pieces on the floor and the spilled wine. But when she opened the door, her eyes widened. Andy stood in front of her with the same cold stare. She cleared her throat. "Lieutenant Flynn." she said quietly, tears streaming down her cheeks, silently.

Andy just looked at her in silence. So many years. And now he stood in front of her, looking at her green, clear eyes that were full of pain and disappointment.

"I want to talk to you." he said firmly. Sharon nodded and invited him inside. He looked around and saw the broken pieces on the floor, then he immediately noticed that Shron's finger bleeds.

"Hey, Captain, your finger ... bleeds ..." he said, quite professionally and called her "Captain." Sharon looked at him in surprise, then looked at her finger.

"No, it's nothing serious, Lieutenant. Let's sit down." she immediately offered and both sat on the couch in the living room.

They sat in silence for several minutes. He was looking at her and she to him. Both had feelings for each other, but both were afraid to admit. He looked at his watch.

"I'm sorry to bother you." he said apologetically, shunning her eyes. Sharon smiled slightly.

"There is no problem. But ... I would like to know what you want to talk to me." Andy took a deep breath and sat closer to her.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I can't pretend that there is nothing between us. ''

"There is nothing between us." Sharon said coldly.

"There is. Sharon, we have a son and I understand all this 25 years later. How do I feel?" he asked angrily.

"Andy, I don't want to hear that shit. If you come to criticize me, go away!" Sharon couldn't tolerate more pain. Her pain was too great for all these years. She closed her eyes for a moment when Rusty suddenly interrupted them.

"Oh, Lieutenant." he said sarcastically.

"How are you kid?" Andy asked indifferently.

"I don't think that you're interested in this." he interrupted sharply. Andy turned his head and looked at Sharon. Sharon turned to Rusty, who went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

When finally, Rusty returned to his room, Andy asked, "How do you stand on all this? Rusty behave quite rude to you." Sharon sighed and leaned back.

"Nothing like that. You well know his problems with his mother. Look, I think there is no sense of this conversation." she said firmly. Andy took her hand and pulled her toward him. Their eyes met, their lips touched and Andy every moment could kiss her. Sharon wanted to pull back, but she was ready to give in to temptation. He stroked her face, he sniffed her scent, which he adored. Sharon quickly managed to control herself and stepped back.

"Andy, I beg you, go away." she asked. Andy sighed and made her look into his eyes. She adored his brown eyes that gave her hope and love.

"Sharon, I want to find our son. At any price. I'm convinced that we can do this together. '"

"Andy, I understand. You're right. If you don't forgive me, I will understand. I didn't have to hide this from you 25 years. Forgive me." she said softly. Andy shushed and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, let's not think about that. I know that you had a reason. ''

"But you will never forgive me. You're right, Andy. No matter how strong is our love, that love is already over."

"No, Sharon. You don't know why I'm here. Sharon, today I I thought too much. I thought for the lost time. I thought about the past. I love you, whatever happens and I'll love you till my last breath. ''

Sharon looked at him with a sad smile, weeping quietly. She'd hurt Andy, she was hiding this secret from everyone. Her children, from her family and now, Andy, who never should forgive her - he'd forgiven her, repeating how much he loves her.

"Andy, I love you and I can't live without you." Sharon embraced him strongly, while Andy kissed her gently and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sharon, I promise you, we'll find our son. At all costs." Sharon nodded and wiped her tears.

"Andy, I don't want our colleagues to know this. Let's be just a captain and lieutenant, nothing more. I don't want this dark secret to hinder our work." Andy took her hand.

"As you wish. But I think that we'll not be able to hide it for a long time."

"I know that. I know, but we have no choice. Let's take some time. I would like to wait a little, while we start looking for our son." Andy smiled reliable and kissed her on the lips.

"Sharon, promise me that you will divorce that Jack."

"I'll do it soon, don't worry. The only thing I want is to find our son." Sharon put her head on his shoulder and she seemed to forget about all the problems.

* * *

For months, Sharon and Andy had hidden the truth from their colleagues and their family. They'd begun to look for their son five months ago and still no news. They lost hope every day and only now, Sharon realized what a mistake she made, abandoning her defenseless baby in that stormy night.

It was started 25 years ago. That stormy night when Sharon knocked on Andy's door. Her helplessness, his support. Their moments and their child ... Sharon couldn't stop thinking. Andy tried to calm her, but it was not easy. Especially now, when everyone knew the truth. Fortunately, however, neither their colleagues nor their children reproached them.

Now, Sharon's friend - D.D.A Andrea Hobbs, was with her to support her. Sharon could remember the early days in the department where all blame her. Now it was very different. Andrea supported Sharon and she was grateful for that.

On the other hand, Rusty had changed his attitude towards Sharon. Sharon was glad that finally, their relations are good. Lieutenant Provenza liked to tease his friend, Andy Flynn, sometimes, but liked to give him advice too.

Sharon and Andy couldn't believe how much had changed in those five months. They were still looking for their son, hoping that one day he will appear and they will finally be a family together. When Emily, Ricky and Nicole had learned that they have a brother, they were fallen in shock, but they also wanted to find their brother. But Sharon's problems, not ended. She hoped that her divorce with Jack will end soon. She wanted to be free and to be with Andy - with the man she loves.

One morning, Sharon sat in her office absently while Andy sat at his desk with a cup of coffee. Provenza immediately noticed his mood and sat beside him.

"Well, there's news of your son?" Andy shook his head and put the cup on his desk.

"Not yet. Sharon lose hope, as I do. We all want to find our son, but I don't know how and where to look." he said desperately. Provenza nodded and squeezed his shoulder.

"Calm down, I'm sure that everything will be fine." Andy wanted to believe his words, but it was not easy.

Suddenly, Sharon went out of her office panted and walked to Andy. He looked confused.

"Sharon, what's wrong? You look pale." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Andy must necessarily go to the hospital. ''

"In the hospital? Why? '"

"Andy, Rusty had an accident." Andy's eyes widened.

"OK, calm down, we'll immediately leave. Provenza, take care." he informed his friend.

"Don't worry, but please call me." Provenza said firmly, looking Sharon and Andy, who walked quickly toward the elevators.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon and Andy sat in the waiting room, waiting for news from Rusty. Sharon wept quietly in Andy's arms.

"Andy, I don't want anything to happen to him." she said softly. Andy hushed and kissed her forehead.

"Calm down. He'll be fine, trust me." Despite everything that had happened, Sharon loved Rusty like a real son.

On the other hand, the team awaited news of Sharon and Andy. Provenza throw his folders on the desk and leaned back, seeing Andrea. She looked around and approached him.

"Hey, where are Sharon and Andy? '"

"They're in the hospital, I understand Rusty had an accident and now operate him. '"

"Oh, can't be. I hope that everything will be fine." Andrea said worriedly. Provenza shrugged.

Waiting makes Sharon nervous. Andy tried to calm her, but Sharon was worried about Rusty. She was calm, knowing that she gave blood for him. She could save his life, and she wanted it at any cost.

When the doctor came out of the operating room, Sharon and Andy stood in front of him. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she asked with fear, "How is he? '"

"Calm down, he's fine. The surgery was successful. Don't worry." Sharon and Andy sighed with relief. Andy smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"I told you that everything will be all right. Rusty's good." Sharon smiled and turned her attention to the doctor again.

"Fortunately, his mother and his father gave blood in time. I'm glad that you were here on time." the doctor said with a smile. Sharon and Andy laughed.

"No, we're not his parents. So, he lived with us, but he is not our son." Sharon explained.

"But how is that possible? I looked all blood tests and they show that you're his parents." Andy's eyes widened.

"No, Doctor, you're not right. Our blood coincided, that's all. There's some mistake because Rusty is not our son."

The doctor looked at the the tests again.

"I assure you, the tests show that you are his parents. Rusty is your son."

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


End file.
